Abstract Nonsense
by Teddybearanime
Summary: I've become a real pessimist. I just so far want to get through the day now. I wish I could go back to being naive. But that will never come. Not anymore. I've become... Shy... Broken if you must. T just because.
1. Chapter 1

**Vocaloid: Abstract Nonsense **

**Ok. Rin and "Betty" are two different people. But "Betty" will be called Nir instead... Oh! If you look up "Liar Betty" you'll see our little star of Abstract Nonsense in the video. So it's Nir! ^^ It's Nir x Len But basically that would be Rin x Len... So.. Oh! Or Dell I don't even know... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid!**

~Nir's POV~

*Flashback*

I looked up at the school. I'm not new here. No. That was _years_ ago. Even then I got bullied... I hope that all my troubles are gone! This _is_ a new year anyway!

*End of Flashback*

I sighed, that was "naive" me. Now here I am. Working on my school work, and other people are _still _spreading rumors of me! Me having an affair with this guy. Then of course remarks of me being ugly.

My brain crumbled a bit, I felt like breaking. Right now. But I can't. No. Not yet. I can cry when I'm alone... At home.

Instead of doing my work, which I had gotten done with, I took a piece of paper and doodled on it.

I'm just a robot that can be torn and torn apart. Arn't I?

It's a corrupt fantasy.

"Ok class, you are dismissed!"

I heard teacher say, and we all walked out of class.

I walked, quite a bit stifly and a bit awkwardly, to my locker.

"Nir she's _so_ stiff! Hah! She's just a monochrome puppet! I bet after her sex with her master!"

Oh great.

I continued walking, when I saw a flash of blonde hair, the blonde haired figure looked like she was... Smiling.

It doesn't concern me.

She, too, might as well put a price tag on me. Make me repeat the misery over and over again.

Why hasn't the end of the day come yet?

Arriving in my next class, the window was open. I put my head out of it. I wanted to jump out of it, land on my head and die. But I'm scared to.

"Nir! Get your head out of the window!" Teacher scolded me, I did as I was told.

Everybody in class laughing at me... Except for one ponytail person...?

Who cares? It doesn't concern me.

"Class dismissed." Teacher let us go.

Teachers usually love me. It's rare for them to hate me, you know? Usually I can determine if their an enemy or acquaintance... Or even friend.

Anyway I shouldn't be worrying so much. I've got enough worries.

"Hey," I heard a voice behind me.

I turned around and it was Ponytail-san.

"Yes?" I said in my quiet voice, I've actually become shy... Broken if you would.

"Here," he said, handing a small package to me. It was pink with a red bow on it. It matched the one on top of my head.

"Huh?" I asked, tilting my head a bit.

"It's cake," he said, blushing a bit.

My face turned into one of confusion.

Seriously. Cake?

"Ah. Um. Thank you," I said, blushing a bit. Unknown to me was the same blonde figure gripping a wall she was hiding behind.

~Time Skip to Home~

The day got worse! More and more rumors spread, and more and more sadness for me...

I opened my apartment door, and went to my room.

Staring at the injection needle on my floor, I wanted so badly... To...

Instead, I went into my backpack and took out the little box Ponytail-san gave me. I never did get his name.

I sighed, took a deep breath, and ate the sweet.

That the kind Ponytail-san gave me.

~Next Day~

I woke up and went to do my morning routine, brush teeth, wash face, put uniform on, and do my hair.

My mother got home late, working of course. She causes me great pain, but I can't hate her.

I looked at her, putting on my happy act, I giggled and said, "I'm out mom! Bye love you!"

She woke up, dazely staring at me, I kissed her cheek, she kissed mine, and I walked out the door.

~At School~

I looked at the people around me, people I knew. They were slouching. Their screws must get tightened.

They came to me, and we talked.

I smiled, and we continued walking to our classes.

The 'Populars' came up to me, and started talking to me, dragging me around, acting like they were my friends.

I'm living double lives... It's like I come from a friendship factory.

They ditched me, and I walked on with life. I don't care about them.

Raising my 'antenna' I heard them talking about this 'Media Monkey.' The same blonde figure.

Listening to more of it, I heard how she liked this Len guy, but was dating this Dell guy.

How can people just tell everybody their crushes?

Anyway, she's just a fraudulent way of business, with a shrill voice. She doesn't concern me, a dustly of existence.

I pointed a gun at her.

Just another 'Popular.'

She seemed to notice the finger, and walked towards me, asking,

"Hey what's your name? You wanna walk together?"

I put up my shy exterior and blushed.

"U-um..."

How many times have my emotions killed me?

I looked at the girls face, she was smiling one of cruelty. And shook her head in evil amusement.

"Forget it."

My heart was sent a little on fire, it burned, it hurt.

I need a knife.

Because I knew. I just knew. That she'd go and talk about me.

Spreading yet another rumor.

**This will probably be about 5 chapters... Or more... Please review! And I hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Um... What else should I say... Hmmmm Oh! I don't know what couples will be... Let's just say Rin x Len...**

**Questions will be answered in next chappy if you guys have any.**

**Bye~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vocaloid: Abstract Nonsense **

**Chapter: 2**

**I don't know what to call this chapter ^^' Anyway... Um... This is my early uploader day/week/yeah... If I can get Teased Maid uploaded then that would be pretty awesome ^^ So later on today...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid or Abstract Nonsense.**

~Rin's POV~

That shy bitch. How dare she think she can just try and steal the heart of my Len-kun? Eh?

She'll see.

She'll pay.

Wait. What am I even thinking?!

Well. Only having her suffer humilation and rumors is as far as I'll go. Besides. Who gives a damn?

~Nir's POV~

I was finally home. Mom's not here today. I can... Just...

I went into the kitchen and grabbed a knife.

I pointed it into my chest.

The pain. Not too much. Not too less.

I'm such a coward.

I gasped. I pushed to far!

I took the knife away from my chest, and screamed. This is frustrating!

I looked around for something. And found one of my teddy bears, screaming, I stabbed the bunny.

"I...I..." I was stunned.

I felt so tired. My eyes just closed on themselves.

My eyes then opened, and I was at the pool. At school.

I had bruises on my body.

I looked everywhere, but at the pool that tempted me.

Not being able to stand it any longer, I jumped in.

The water splashing me.

But then, I'm just laying on the ground. In the apartment.

So it was only wishful thinking?

Huh?

~The Next Morning~

I woke up. After that wishful dream, I decided to get everything done. And go to sleep early, after cutting my wrist. Not too harmful. Not too harmless.

"Bye mom!" I giggled, kissing her cheek and leaving.

~At School~

I was walking to my classes.

Ponytail-san came up to me, and said,

"Hey."

"Oh... Um yes?" I asked the bright-haired guy.

"I never got your name..." He states, and I blush. Right!

"Oh... Um...Nir! Yours?" I asked, quite embarrased.

"Len," he said, smiling a bit.

"Ok. Len-san nice to meet y-" I started, when he cut me off.

"Lens fine," he interrupted.

"Oh... Len-kun... Nice to meet you," I said.

"K... Nir. See you around," he smiled, just a bit more and walked off.

Atleast _someone_ can smile... Atleast if that was true or not?

I shook my head a bit, and continued the rest of my walk.

Unknown to me, was some 'Populars' right behind me.

"Hey!"

I turned around the pink and blue-haired ones. "Yes?"

"Meet us after school, kay?" The blue-haired one said.

"Ah... Um," I looked at their faces. Blank. I knew if I didn't go... They'd be furious. "Kay."

They smiled -this one I could tell was fake- and then walked off.

I let a sigh escape.

Why do people- exspecially girls- hate me?

~Time Skip. After School~

I walked my way to behind the school. Regretting each step.

As I turned the corner, I felt a hand grab me and throw me on the ground.

I let a small scream loose.

"Shut Up!" I was met with a kick on the side.

"Yeah!" Another to my back.

I then was met with more and more kicks, one closely dodging my nose.

They then let me lay there. For only a few seconds, they were distracted with their laughter and pulling another figure in to join the fun.

"C'mon join the fun~"

~Rin's POV~

I looked, stared, bewildered at the person they were torturing.

It was that Shy Bitch... Nir right?

My face went into the same sick amusement as the other twos.

I looked at her, but her image changed. She reminded me of the girl I used to bully at my other school.

I took a deep breath and decided; I couldn't.

Though, I _really_ wanted to.

~Nir's POV~

I just stayed like that.

I wanted it to stop already.

I couldn't stand-

"C'mon girls. Let's go do something better,"... Wasn't that Rin's voice?

"Ok," the girls, blue and pink-haired, smiled. They brought some paper, throwing it on me, all different type of faces on them, they stuck one on my face. And left.

It's proof that their done, right?

Done. Over.

I'm done.

I couldn't...

I dragged myself up... Then dragged myself to the highway.

I can't... Every step I took. Felt myself getting heavier and lighter.

I finally came to the highway.

I looked at it. Ready. I'm ready.

Looking down at my feet, I saw my old cat. It was one I took care of at the beginning of the year...

It's asleep... On the highway. Better wake him up before he gets ran over.

I took a closer look... Blood.

Blood.

BLOOD?!

He's dead... He's dead!

I think... I'll stop here!

I stared, bewildered, like I had just gotten out of a trance.

I then ran home... I...

I thought back to a day. Where I had a gun in my hand.

I shot it into my temple.

But it was only a delusion.

I ran more, eyes tight shut.

Panting, I opened the apartment door.

Screaming... I finally broke.

I want to cry. It's painful.

And noone to cling to!

"AH!" I screamed, falling on the ground.

It's crazy.

**I'M crazy now.**

I'm... Nothing but normal trash on the street!

I let tears slide down and down.

"This is some sick joke," I muttered to myself.

Muttering some more,

"It will surely rain tomorrow."

I layed there. For just a few more... Wishing I could lay here forever.

But... I got up. My eyes a bit dazed and empty.

I walked outside.

I'll just let nature or whoever or _whatever_ kill me.

It won't be my fault.

I can't think straight right now.

Walking some more, I didn't notice a bike almost driving into me.

"Hey! Watch out!"

I looked to the rider and the bike.

Worried blue eyes meeting empty red eyes.

**Oh yay! The second chappy... Long huh? Well... Songs done. Now 'Epilogue' or whatever... Teehee.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vocaloid: Abstract Nonsense**

**Chapter: 3- _Him and Her_**

**Wow. I'm here with the 3rd! I hope I get reviews this time! And no. This isn't the end... Sorry to those who don't like...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid or Abstract Nonsense.**

~Len's POV~

I decided to take my bike out for a ride, I _needed_ to get out of the house.

Rin was there, and was flirting with me... _Again._

Even though she's dating my brother, Dell.

I was going full speed, enjoying the cool air.

When I saw Nir... She was just walking... Wait!

"Hey! Watch out!"

What is she doing?! She could get herself hurt! Or even killed!

She looked towards me, her eyes were... Empty. They held no emotion whatsoever.

My eyes were filled with worry.

I did the smart thing, I swirved the bike to the right, onto the grass.

I groaned as my body hit the ground.

She was still dazed, but she heard my groan and snapped out of it.

"Huh? Huh?! L-Len-kun! Are you ok?!" She yelled, and ran towards me.

I nodded, and sat up. Just a little bump on the head, nothing more.

"Nir... Are _you_ alright?" I asked her, she then gasped a little surprised.

"What?" She asked.

I blushed, it's as if she never got asked this... "Are you alright?"

She blushed, and bit her lip. "I... I've never been asked that..."

"Never?" I asked, this was weird, didn't she have all those friends?

She nodded, smiling a bit.

That's the first time I've seen her... Smile.

Ever.

I blushed a bit hiding it with another question.

"Hey. What are you doing out here?"

"Ah... Um..." She looked down. "Nothing." She smiled, which was fake.

I glared.

"Don't lie to me."

She stared, mouth slightly agape.

It was a cute sight, really.

I couldn't help myself...

I looked at her mouth, and leaned in.

She stiffened.

And I felt something wet on my face.

It's not raining...

I opened an eye, and saw tears from here eyes.

Why is she crying?!

"Hey... Wh-what's wrong?" I asked.

"I..." She blushed, more tears raining down.

She looks broken...

I can't stand to see her like that.

Blushing, I brought her into an embrace.

Only needing to say two words.

"It's alright."

I just want her to be happy.

Only have I known her for a few days...

And I'm totally in love with her.

~Nir's POV~

I can't believe he just asked me that...

I feel... A bit happy.

And what am I feeling for him? It couldn't possibly be love. i broke that feeling _long_ ago.

But yet... I'm blushing.

And now I'm crying.

And now... I'm embraced in a hug.

And yet again... I'm blushing.

Lots of thought running through my mind.

And I don't want him to ever let go.

Letting some more tears fall, I grasped onto him as if my life depended on it.

Crying, blushing and having a weird feeling.

I didn't want anyone to see me brake.

I just wanted to be forgotten.

Gone.

But I... Have to stay for _him._

I don't know why.

I barely even know myself anymore.

But maybe...

He could help me.

**This was long enough right? **

**And I hope you guys that read this enjoyed!**

**Bye~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vocaloid: Abtract Nonsense**

**Chapter: 4**

**I can't even thank anyone for reviewing TToTT It's so sad! (Basically I'm begging for reviews!) Well! This thing will just have to go farther! Mwahaha! **

**Disclamier: I don't own Vocaloid! Or even one of the models from MDD!**

~Nir's POV~

We stayed in the embrace for a while.

I never wanted to let go.

But then I hated him for holding on.

But then I didn't want him to let go.

But then... I hated him for letting go.

Why is this so hard?!

Well... That's just how life is... It just gets harder...

He stared at me, looking surprised when I glared at him.

"Y... You're angry at me for hugging you?" He stuttered.

I was a bit surprised.

_Mad_ at him for hugging me?

Well... A bit...

But! He let go!

THAT was why I was mad at the moment!

I shook my head side to side, quickly.

"No! I'm mad at you for letting go!"

I didn't even notice the words come out...

Wait! What did I just say?

Wait! No!

Just let me die of embarassment right now!

Where's that trusty knife?

How about my gun, Shot?

Augh...

Wait... When did I go to sarcastic?

"... Glad..."

Wait. Huh?

"Huh?" I asked, I zoned out I guess...

"I'm... Glad... You're not mad..." Len-kun said.

I stared at him.

"Len-kun?" I said his name.

"Huh? What?"

I smiled a bit, "Just trying it out."

I saw his face go red a bit, and he looked the other way.

"Mm."

I smiled and got up.

It was getting dark... I still had homework... And I needed my shower...

"Um... Len-kun?" I stammered.

"Hm?" He turned his face towards me.

"Do you want to go inside my home? It's not far... U-unless you live near by! Then you can just go to yours! And I'll walk myself ho-!"

"I wouldn't let you walk home alone," he sighed. "Never. Hop on the back of the bike. I'll ride you home." He then smiled at me.

Why did that smile make me... Melt a bit?

~Len's POV~

I've got a lot of things to teach Nir...

Love. Caring. Forgiveness. Happiness. Trust. Anger? Well if she hasn't already felt that...

Anyway.

I smiled and blushed a bit, as she gripped tighter onto my torso.

I was going slow and fast at every other point.

"S-slow down!" She yelled, gripping so tight it started to hurt a bit. "P-please!"

I slowed down for the little princess.

"Ah! That's my home!" She yelled, holding onto me with one arm and the other pointing to the home.

I looked at the building.

An apartment.

How _excatly_ is she living?

I rode towards it.

"Mew!" I heard her squeak, and put both arms around me.

Mew?

I stopped, and she got off.

Looking back at me she asked, "Coming in?"

"Ah! Yeah," I smiled and walked up to her.

She bent over and put the key inside of this big door.

She opened it for me to walk in.

I took the door, and waited for her to walk in first.

She blushed and walked down some stairs.

She then opened another door, and let me in.

The apartment was just right... Not small. Not big.

It felt kind of dreary in it...

It was dark, Nir put on the light and looked at me.

"Hungry?" She asked me.

"Oh... No," I smiled at her.

She let her shoulders relax a bit.

It must be really tense for her.

"Ah! I've got to call my mom!" She yelled, and put her hands in a pocket of her black and red jacket.

After dialing in the number she cooed a 'Hello?'

A few seconds.

"I'm sorry! I was kind of busy with homework!" She yelled, seeming cheerful.

A few more seconds.

"Right. Ok. Love you. Bye."

She turned towards me and said, "Sorry. Um... Y-you can't spend the night... My mom wouldn't allow it. Teehee. You know?"

Why did she just fakely giggle?

I stared at her.

Then sighed when she didn't say anything more.

"Alright. See you at school tomorrow."

"K!" She beamed at me, watching me out.

Little did I know what was going on inside that head...

~Nir's POV~

He _finally_ left.

Now I can just add another slash on my wrist... To clear my head a bit.

Just a little slash.

Not harmful. Not harmless.

I know... I must be foolish.

He's already started the slow process of rebuilding my empty heart.

But I just have to.

Mom is so cold and mean... She just adds more pain and pain.

So... I'm sorry... Len-kun...

Just one slash.

I'm not betraying you... Am I?

Wait.

I stopped as I saw red come out.

Why do I care if I betray him?!

It's too much.

Too much...

Too much blood is coming out!

I ran for a cloth, wet it, and wrapped it around my wrist.

Len-kun... If I accidently hurt myself too much...

Will you be there?

'Cuz if you're not... Then I fear I may be too harmful to myself.

~Len's POV~

"Achoo!" I sneezed.

"Bless ya!" Dell smirked at me.

I smirked back and said. "Heh."

Why do I get this feeling? That Nir's hurt herself?

I looked down...

Anxious. Is how I'm feeling.

Every second we're not together...

It feels as if she'll hurt herself...

Worse and worse...

I have to stop her before _that_ happens.

I won't allow it.

"En..."

I'd never forgive myself if I let her do _that..._

"Len!" Dell then started to shake me.

I looked up at him and said, annoyed, "What?"

"My girlfriend and I are goin' out. I'm 'bout to get ready."

I sighed, annoyed.

_Rin's_ coming over.

And Dell takes a _long_ time getting ready.

I groaned and went to go get a banana.

Somehow I feel as if I'd betray Nir with Rin...

**Long Chapter! Woop! I hope you guys enjoyed! Though... I have no reviews... Ah well! Keep your head held high!**

**Oh um... The 'Mew!' Teehee. That's what I squeak when my friends surprise me. Like my friend Tazers me and I go 'Mew!' And it's all like; -_- Grrr. **

**Anyway!**

**See ya guys~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Vocaloid: Abstract Nonsense **

**Chapter: 5- Entertaining?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid!**

**I'm late... I'm sorry... ;o; But! That won't stop me from being epic! *America face* Well... On with it!**

**40iot0o04040_-****)))(((()+_#o9-=324""""""''{{{{[;;;;;{{{{;;;}}}~~~~**

~Rin's POV~

I walked to my boyfriend's house.

Dell.

Oh, I'm just using him.

I know Miku likes him.

We're enemies, to get ahead of your enemies you _must_ use their weakness.

But we act like the 'Bestest of friends!'

I shook my head, amused.

Oh man.

When have I become like this?!

I stopped my walk, a bit shocked at myself.

I shook it off.

No. You have to build yourself up, Rin.

Miku still has a bit popularity on her, but more and more people are talking about her.

But. You know what they say.

Everybody enjoys chocolate.

Especially rotten heresy and chocolate.

~Len's POV~

The door's knock resounded through the house.

As if some type of zombie-monster was banging at the door.

Or some type of Fear Gardener was taking your arm for their Fear Garden.

One moment your just sitting there watching tv, and some masked figure with a 'I'm on so happy drugs!' face comes behind you and chops off one of your arms.

And you've got nothing to do but just sit there with the blood just oozing and oozing out!

Ok. Too graphic.

I shivered, and brought myself up to get the door.

Oh no!

It's worse!

It's Rin!

Well. I have nothing against the girl.

It's just...

She's a two-timing-evil-scheming-short-one-of-those-popular-chicks-who-will-claw-you-down-to-get-what-they-want-oranges-chick.

"en-kun!"

Oh... Whaa?

"What?" I asked, a tad annoyed.

"Oh, Len-kun! Why are you so annoyed?" She pouted.

I rolled my eyes.

"Dell's getting ready. He's upstairs," I informed her.

"Oh. But..." She trailed off. "I'd rather be talking with you right now."

"Sorry. Homework to do!" She was basically trying to crawl on to me. I ran out of the living room and into my room.

Annoying. But hot...

I bonked my head on the wall.

Nir...

~Next Day~

I saw Nir walking to her class.

So...

I walked up to her.

"Nir!" I said, in my not-so-loud-not-so-quiet voice.

"Oh.." Her eyes widened. "Len."

"That's it! _Len_," I emphasized. "Not Len-_kun!"_

I cringed when I added the 'kun'.

She let out a soft giggle.

"Ok. Ok."

But she seemed a bit distant.

Haven't even known her long, and I already know how to read her.

"Wrist... Now..." I looked at her demanding and apolegetically.

She glared but submissively gave me her wrist.

I saw a fresh scar, with dried blood on it.

I assume she cut herself after I left.

Probably something that had happened with her mom.

I softened my eyes.

"Me. You. Mall, out to eat, and then the carnival in town. Saturday. One-o-clock."

She widened her eyes.

"A... _Date?"_ She asked, with a blush.

"Yeah," I also blushed a bit. "Don't be late... Well atleast not ten hours late."

She laughed and showed a warm and bright smile.

"I'll have to ask my.. Mom!" She hesitated.

I smiled, wrote something and said,

"Ok. Give me a call and tell me later... Call me anytime you need me."

I looked into her red eyes and she blushed, tears building in her eyes.

"I.. Will."

Then she smiled, and began to walk.

"Ar-aren't you going to walk to your class? You have the same with me..."

"Oh, you want me to walk with you?" I grinned.

"... Y-yeah," she mumbled.

And I gave her a flashing smile, then looped my arm through hers.

"Alright buddy! Let's go already!" I yelled, catching a few eyes.

She looked around with a nervous look. Not used to the attention.

"Not so loud!" She quietly yelled at me.

And I laughed, then we walked.

~Nir's POV~

I just hope that Rin didn't hear the date invite.

She'd kill me.

I know... But yet I can't help but lo-

No... Stop Nir.

Right now all those stupid problems are to be out of your mind.

Right now your with-

And that's what you were just scolding yourself on, you baka!

I shook my head, and thought about _school_ stuff.

Rather than what was going on.

... But your in school when it's going on...

ARGH! Shut it Nir!

I walked faster to my class, and he had to speedwalk to catch up.

"Nir. Wait."

I shook my head.

I am so tired of this.

This stupid love. All of it.

Why can't I just be happy for once?

Everything goes wrong...

I shook my head again, then gasped.

"I told you to wait."

I shook, out of being nervous.

Len had his arms around my stomach, and head nuzzled into my back.

"L-let go!" I quietly yelled, trying my best to not let attention to ourselves.

Though that was nearly impossible due to the action he took.

He shook his head still in my back and chuckled a bit.

Then he spun me around, pulled his face up, and looked directly in my eyes.

His eyes were such a nice blue...

But then there was something concelled in them...

I nodded my head, awestruck.

He smiled and we walked the rest of the way. I could only but force myself to not look at him.

I guess this is a bit entertaining now...

**40iot0o04040_-****)))(((()+_#o9-=324""""""''{{{{[;;;;;{{{{;;;}}}~~~~**

**I just wanted to thank you guys! You Favoriters and Followers! And the Reviewers! **

**Favoriters:**

**Yuwari-chan!**

**ShesheAnimeLuver!**

**Followers:**

**Yuwari-chan! **

**Animelover8138!**

**ChasingAllaya!**

**ownitlikeaboss!**

**ShesheAnimeLuver!**

**Reviewers!**

**Rea-chan! And I'm glad that it's good... Sorry for this lateness once again... is now just counting the guest reviewers! . Urm... Magic Cupcake or Cookie since I'm late?**

**Sheshe-AnimeLuver! I know right?! I was getting mad- but decided to just go on and on~ Thanks for the review! :D And masochism... Hm. I guess you could call it that *Evil glint in eye* But thanks! Magic Cupcake or Cookie?**

**But to all of you guys... I think you guys are the reason I'm actually still with this fanfic... From now on I'm never dropping a fanfic! (Though I have never...)**

**Hope this was long enough and that you all enjoyed! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Vocaloid: Abstract Nonsense**

**Chapter: 6**

**It's been long. Sorry! I was really busy with stuff! So, I'm here with the next chapter... The sixth one I'm updating. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid or any type of Vocaloid software.**

**40iot0o04040_-****)))(((()+_#o9-=324""""""''{{{{[;;;;;{{{{;;;}}}~~~~**

~Rin's POV~

I was walking with my two 'friends', they're both popular.

"How's you and Dell?!" The pink haired one, Luka, asked happily.

I giggled with a blush. "Oh, alright."

Miku, I could just tell, held a glare back.

Oh, how just 'alright'?" She asked, faking a smile.

"Ohh~" I cooed, wanting to take this all in. "He kissed me, hugged me and holds my hand everyday. He said he'd like to take me on a date~"

Miku bit her lip, realizing how deep Dell liked me, and it didn't seem as if he'd just stop liking me in a while.

She walked away, not before saying.

"I gotta get to class! See you two~"

I smirked, but covered it up with a smile.

"Bye Miku-chan~"

I then talked with Luka, unaware of some type of romance happening with a shy bitch and Len.

~Miku's POV~

I walked off, she makes me sick.

Why is she doing this? She always talks about people... And that's why some people don't like her.

Except Dell.

I looked down at my binders, I'm nice, right?

Then how come Dell is under her spell?

Dell is in this hour with me, and he sits right next to me.

Only adds to the sadness.

I walked into the class and took my seat, still thinking about all of this.

"Yo Miku!" He smirked at me, snapping his fingers in my face.

Yet he's still so naiive about all of this.

"Hm?" I looked at him, in his scarlet eyes that I got lost in.

"Rin wanted me to ask you if you wanted to go to ice cream with her, me,Meiko, Kaito, and _you_," he said.

It's not really a big group, she isn't planning anything is she?

I looked at him and shrugged.

"Nice," he smiled, and my heart jumped.

This is no fair.

~Dell's POV~

I lied.

I really just want Miku to myself for a while, well... There's no doubt that Kaito and Meiko will go, since I accidently let it slip.

But I won't have Rin go.

I just... Want to be friends now. Since... My heart is swaying.

To Miku.

~Len's POV~

I listened to the teacher droan on and on about nonsense of math.

Man, I hate school. But it's the only way I would've met Nir- so I guess it's okay.

I dreamed about the date and what would happen on it.

Maybe I should change the carnival to ice cream... My pockets are low.

I huffed a bit.

After buying those all-day acess bands, snacks afterward would be nice, and then playing games and such. And of course I'd be buying Nir's bands, and of course the fact that we'd be going to the mall earlier on. So by time we even get to the carnival, my funds may be all gone!

I innerly bonked my head, so maybe ice cream is better.

Especially since the forecast calls for a sunny day, with warm temperatures.

And I could really go for a banana split, I haven't had one in so long.

I wonder what Nir's favorite type of ice cream is.

~Kaito's POV (Oh yes. I'm gonna alternate to alot of POV's)~

I dreamed of ice cream with Mei-chan~ It would be delicious.

I mean, as long as she doesn't take her sake and put it in my ice cream. Again.

She ruined the deliciousness of the cold treat!

... Where did she even get the sake?!

I love Mei-chan and all, but her sake obsession is overwelming.

"BaKaito, what are you doing?"

I heard her sweet voice in a whisper.

"Oh. Thinking of you!" I said proudly, and kissed her cheek. She blushed.

" and ! Is there something you would like to share with the class?" Teacher interrupted us.

"Yes!" I smiled, and Meiko glared. "When I get older and marry Meiko I'm gonna have a baby with her! No- we'll have twins! They'll grow up to love ice cream and hate teachers! Then me and Mei-chan will die and live happily ever after!"

The teacher just watched as I grabbed Mei-chan and kissed her. In the middle of class. With everyone watching us.

Finally I can tell everyone that she's mine, only very few people know we're going out. And even that little bit forget and tell her that someone likes her, she told me that it gets annoying.

"You two!" Teacher's face flared. "Get out! And don't come back until you know how to act proper!"

So we did just that, me holding Mei-chan's hand all the while.

Once we were out, I was prepared for an asswhooping.

But surprisingly didn't get it.

"... Did you really mean it?" Meiko asked softly.

"Huh?"

"About... Getting married and having kids?" She blushed.

And I blushed more.

"Of course Meiko, I love you. And once we get out of high school, and college. I plan to marry you," I grabbed something from my pocket- a small ring. "Promise me?"

She blushed and started to take the ring.

"Ah, ah ah, Mei-chan! I want to put it on," I declared, and she blushed, then nodded.

I took her finger, and slipped the ring on.

"I promise," she smiled, ah. I love actually being the dominant one for once! "As long as _you_ promise _me_ as well!"

She grabbed my collar, and pulled me down to her mouth.

Well there went my few minutes of dominating.

With a blush, I pulled her to me closer. She wrapped her hands around my neck and played with my hair.

I put my hands on her cheeks and pulled her head up more, making the kiss deeper.

It was hard and loving, like our relationship.

We pulled away.

"I think we oughta get to the principal's office before the teacher gets even more angrier," she muttered with a small smile.

"Yeah. No need to get in even more trouble," I nodded, making our foreheads touch when my head went down.

"Well, isn't that what our relationship is anyway?" She smirked playfully.

"Oh, but I think you make the most trouble, Mei-chan," I smiled.

She just rolled her eyes and smiled, taking my hand.

"We'll see who does when we get married."

I blushed and we walked to the office.

Forever your's Mei-chan.

**40iot0o04040_-****)))(((()+_#o9-=324""""""''{{{{[;;;;;{{{{;;;}}}~~~~**

**That ends this chapter. Again sorry for the lateness everyone. To the reviews.**

**Animelover8138- Kyu no reviewer! Thanks for the review, and terribly sorry for the lateness. And no, arigotou to you! X3 I'm glad you like it.**

**Sheshe-AnimeLuver- Gomen de sai for the lateness! *Goes to die in failure corner* But anyway, I'll try to make some bumps... It's more fun that way! X3 And thanks for the review again~ And hope you enjoyed.**

**Hope all of you enjoyed who's reading this.**

**Bye~Nyan~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note! Ha, I've practically been dead, huh? Sorry... I'm grounded and even right now I'm using my Uncle's PS3 to even be able to do anything. My parents are really strict so I don't think I'm even supposed to be using this other than for Netflix... I'll probably get my cpu back when I go back... Home. I don't plan to anytime soon. So I'm really sorry to you all. Update in the Fall? Haha... I rhymed...**


End file.
